Romance Through the Looking Glass
Romance Through the Looking Glass is an adventuure taking place in a mirror universe, where everyone finds their soulmateand stuff. Plot Chapter 1 Dr. Narwhal was at the "li-berry"'' (as he pronounces it) to look for a book one day and sees two that catch his attention: Alice in Wonderland and its sequel, Alice Through the Looking Glass. He felt like reading the sequel because everyone in his Feminine Book Club always said it was better than the first one, even though he had not read the first one or seen the movie. So he got it. As he began to read it, he saw the evil purposes of a magical mirror portal-type thingy. He wanted to go into the book, so he tried to walk into it by smothering it on his face, jumping into it, and nailing it to a door and running into it. After these several failed attempts, he tried to approach this ''scientifically, He started to make a machine for this and realized it was too much of a headache, so he just started putting a bunch of machiney stuff together and some how it actually worked. He went in and got the mirror. He wanted to use it for evil purposes, but before he could, someone told on him. Since he was in the North Pole, there was an elf that was looking at him in a stalkerly fashion. The elf had a friend who was a Christmas Llama (reindeer) named Prancer and they went to tell Santa, who called 911, who called the C.I.A., who called S.T.U.P.I.D., who had a special task force that dealt with that sort of thing. In it were Mindfreak, 008, The Taco, The Chicken, Penguino, and Le Squishy.The special task force broke into his lab in the north pole, whooped him, trashed the place,and took the mirror (this all happened faster than it took you to read this sentence. Chapter 2 They give the mirror to a scientist who works for them and he ends up getting sucked into it. Three days later, they started noticing his absence and they wasnted to find out what was up. They found he got suckerd into the mirror. So then, they all simultaneously said RESCUE MISSION!. Then they got sucked into it. They were shocked to see that everything in the mirror world looked exactly like their own, but in reverse. They decided to find themselves and made their way to S.T.U.P.I.D. Headquarters, but they did not at all expect to see what they did upon arrival. They saw that their alternate dimension selves were evil..... When they saw their evil counterparts, they were so suprised that Le Squishy fainted. Instead of seeing herself in her usual outfit, Mindfreak saw that her evil counterpart had bright red hair and was wearing a suit similar to Jack Spicer's. And 008's counterpart was wearing a white tux with a black shirt instead of the usual black tux with white shirt.